


Waking Up

by ToniShakerato



Category: The Avengers (Marvel Movies)
Genre: M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-03-12
Updated: 2015-03-12
Packaged: 2018-03-17 13:57:30
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 546
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/3531839
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/ToniShakerato/pseuds/ToniShakerato
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Just a short little something for the Stony shippers</p>
            </blockquote>





	Waking Up

Slowly waking up, Steve opens his eyes. The sun is shining through the blinds and Steve feels the sunbeams warm on his skin.  
He looks down on his naked chest and sees Tony's hand lying on it, slowly moving up and down in rhythm with Steve breathing. His skin under Tony's hand is prickling, he reaches out to softly caress it with his thumb. Tony's skin feel rough but yet so soft under his fingers, he could do this forever.  
He turns his head and looks over Tony, still sleeping peacefully. He scans his face, the long eyelashes, the cute nose and the kissable lips. He's so beautiful.  
Steve carefully moves his hand to the nightstand where his notebook and pen are lying. He grabs them, still moving cautiously, trying not to wake Tony up.  
He opens the notebook and with a quick look at Tony's face he starts to draw him. Tony's always been his favorite object to draw, therefor a lot of sketches of Tony are already in his notebook, quick sketches as well as detailed drawings. Tony smiling, Tony looking angry, Tony at work, Tony eating, Tony watching TV... the list goes on. Steve just can't resist drawing him.  
And with every drawing he notices something new about his face, a little scar or new wrinkles. He always mocks Tony then, saying he's getting old, knowing that he hates it.  
It's the first time Steve draws Tony being asleep, wondering why he never did it before. He looks like an angel, peaceful and handsome. His hair are a mess but that makes him even more attractive.  
Steve just finished the drawing when Tony starts moving next to him. He opens his eyes, first with a confused expression on his face, but he starts leering as soon as he sees Steve, probably thinking about last night.  
“Morning, baby”, he says. “You slept well?” - “I sure did.”, Steve replies, wanting to put his notebook and pen aside the moment Tony spots it.  
“You drew me again? Can't get enough from me huh?”, he's asking playfully.  
“You caught me. But how could I?”, Steve answers, smiling, feeling a comfortable warmth in his chest.  
He puts the notebooks back on the nightstand, leans over to Tony and kisses his lips softly. Moving his head back his eyes meets Tony and he sinks in those beautiful sparkling blue eyes, he gets lost for a moment, then pushes himself to look away.  
Tony started to caress his Steve's chest with his hand, softly and pleasing. Steve can't resist his craving and leans back to Tony pressing his lips on his, gently but demanding. Tony kisses back, opens his mouth to let Steve's tongue slip inside. The kiss gets hot and passionate, Steve starts to run his fingers through Tony's hair.  
After kissing for a few minutes they come to a halt, both out of breath, the faces slightly red because of their passion and desire.  
Steve lays his head on Tony's shoulder while Tony puts his arm around him, holding him close and tight. “You're the best thing that ever happened to me.”, Tony whispers tenderly and a pleasant shiver runs through Steve's body. Waking up has never been as delightful as it is with Tony next to him.


End file.
